


Curiosity

by StormBlue



Series: The Blood Archives [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Mating, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue
Summary: After eavesdropping on some rather personal information about his chief librarian, Antros begins to question his own abilities. In a very intimate sort of fashion. Just as Mephiston depends on his thrall, so too can Antros.
Relationships: Antros/blood thrall
Series: The Blood Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucreace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucreace/gifts).



> A rather steamy off-shot for To Serve so I might suggestion you read that first! The thrall in question is purposefully made genderless to aid in self insertion.

If there was one thing Antros prided himself on, it was his curiosity. He considered it an essential part of being a Librarian, perhaps almost more so than his actual gifts. Without it, he wouldn’t have learned as quickly and completely as he did. Must he limit such unbridled discovery though? Lord Rhacelus certainly thought so. Antros failed to see why most of the time. The young Librarian had learned to snatch what knowledge he could. To keep it hidden, when possible. Always feeling a bit guilty for doing so, it was none the less in his nature to do so. To stop the impulse was like trying to alter the rotation of a planet. It just wasn’t natural. 

And so his powers grew, seemingly unchecked. Lord Mephiston knew of it. He had to. He wouldn’t have given Antros so much leeway in his research otherwise, right? Antros never expected Rhacelus to understand, but still he always did his best to explain himself to his former mentor. Quite an emphasis on former, indeed. For Antros felt as if he had somehow evolved beyond his old master. Leagues beyond him if he was being generous. Slung somewhere in skill close to Mephiston, perhaps, if he allowed himself to be just a bit too prideful. 

Did Antros know any better? He liked to think he did. And he liked to…observe. He was certainly not supposed to be, but seeing was doing. And today Rhacelus seemed to be doing quite a lot. Like spending long hours speaking to this new thrall of Lord Mephiston’s. He’d met them before and found them to be humble yet skilled in intuition and observation. A trait he highly valued in his own thralls, but sadly never made much use of before…well, the Invasion. 

Antros might not have mourned them as Lord Mephiston and Lord Commander Dante did, but he certainly missed the productivity. The sense of accomplishment and pride he felt in them when they found exactly what he was looking for when he had somehow missed it himself. 

That was all gone now. His new batch of thralls were younger, newer, and a little inexperienced. He couldn’t say he disliked them, but the newness was taking a while to wear off. He chided himself suddenly, giving the heavy bloodwood table a small thump with his unarmored fist. Thralls were people not things, he reminded himself. He should be eager to train them to his liking. Eager to get to know them, rather than complaining that they didn’t feel broken in yet like some stiff book, newly bound. 

His chambers onboard the ship weren’t much like the sweeping towers he had gotten used to, but they were useful enough. Much of his old research was thankfully salvageable even if certain volumes bore hoof scars from stamping claws. Others were pitted with fowl spots of bio-acid, such as the tome he studied through now. Before him, it contained anatomical diagrams, all thoroughly and temporarily marked up by himself. A thin, translucent sheet of wax paper let him take notes directly on the page without damaging the book itself. Wax kept the sheet in place as he scribbled over it with an auto-quill, murmuring to himself over what he had overheard.

It bothered him, honestly. Astartes weren’t supposed to feel arousal much less the need to mate, yet Mephiston’s transformation had…apparently stripped that one, very specific thing from him. Sent him back to more basic human wants and needs. Rhacelus described it as primitive and Antros had little reason to disagree. He was also a little jealous. It was an emotion the young Librarian hadn’t been prone to in quite a while. At least since his days as an aspirant, struggling to keep tabs on his progress while Rhacelus pretty literally beat him into shape. In the end he ended up being far, far more than his peers. But he wasn’t anymore, was he? Not by much. 

Mephiston stood apart and above the rest, including in what the Chief Librarian was able to feel apparently. Antros found himself feeling even more restricted, beginning to understand why Mephiston always sent him about to look for the keys to the lord's prison of flesh. Perhaps he should be spending some time freeing his own flesh, yes?

So his fingers wrote and doodled. Marks of red focused on the detailed renderings of the male anatomy. Nothing knew. He was as well equip as a space marine could be. Average size, if a bit short and girthy. It made little difference to him. Long, labyrinthian descriptions snaked around the illustrations speaking in detail about his reproductive tract…or at least how it applied to humans. Essential sexual education. 

The book itself was human sized and written as part of medical dictionary for human physicians. He understood it easily enough, even if the process of gaining an erection seemed rather alien to him. Antros did not quite have the thoughts needed to summon one, apparently. He’d tried in the last few hours to think of things he might find pleasing, but nothing caused any stiffness or sensitivity as described in the text.

A shame. He really, really did not want to die and be born again as a means of getting to experience a simple human orgasm. With a sigh, the man shut the tiny tome and stood. The bloodwood chair creaked violently as he relented his weight, realizing he might have spent more time researching than he really should have. 

Not to mention the red and blue finery clipped about his waist and torso smelt a little stale. So he marched to his appointed bathing chambers, pleased to see he had not been so late as to miss the last shift of thralls in attendance. They seemed a little sleepy but they greeted him with the same attention he always expected. 

“Late night, master?” One of them spoke. They were pleasant, a little on the small side for humans but more eager than most. He liked this one. 

“Indeed. I trust you to know my preferences, aye?” He spared them a wink and they flushed, smiling bashfully to fetch his soaps and a brush. The other, bigger and bright in the face, took his clothes as he disrobed. 

The clay basin he stepped into was always full and warmed to near boiling at all times, as was his privilege in the Librarius. One he often indulged in. Muscles he did not realize were stiff immediately began to loosen the moment he sunk his bulk into the heat. It steamed his face, smelling of Baalite flowers and rubbing oils. Just on time the first of his thralls came scurrying back into the chamber. They were one of the few allowed to attend him in the bath and rub his bare skin. This one had seen his nakedness plenty of times and knew what to do, ditching their robes and sliding into the water with him. Some brothers might have preferred fully clothes thralls, but why deal with wet fabric becoming burdensome in the wash?

“Your scars are healing wonderfully I see.” They complimented, knowing full well the self-consciousness he’d expressed of them before. When the thrall had first attended him in the bath, the furrows of flesh were red and tinder. Now they were pink and stiff. He bend down and smiled as careful fingers dabbed and picked at the old wounds. 

“Are they?” He asked, teasing. This one liked to talk sometimes. He like that too.

“Aye, a lot of the old skin is still flaking off. I’m surprised it’s gotten this well, considering what bit you.”

Antros sighed, leaning further into their grip as they scrubbed his scalp. Hair had certainly grown back in place of the burnt stubble but it was returning in, white and straight. Curiously like Mephiston’s, as his thrall had pointed out. 

“Indeed.” He continued, shutting his eyes. “Thank the Emperor any potential wounds to my soul healed far faster.”

“Certainly.” They agreed, almost climbing him so they could begin scrubbing his back. The thrall was less gentle there, unclogging pores with pinching fingers and poking distastefully around the neural ports surrounding his spine. “Some of these are inflamed.”

“Again?” He was just as displeased. “I suppose I need to go by the apothecary and have them shaved again.”

They made a dismissive gesture. “Don’t worry about it, my lord. I have a salve that works wonders.”

He returned the gesture in good nature. “Forget it. I just need to be attended to this night.” 

They smiled and again pressed close to him, venturing further down his bulk with the brush and deft hands. Being bathed was one of the pleasures he allowed himself aside from casual reading. Antros found he enjoyed company and attention for reasons that might be wholly arrogant, but thralls were always loyal and excited to serve him. Needless to say it was endearing. 

But with pleasures of other sorts in mind, realizations gradually bloomed. As the thrall delicately and slowly washed his manhood, tiny ribbons of sensation warmed his groin. These weren’t exactly unfamiliar, just ignored up until now. These were, as he had read, apparently the first stages of arousal. Stimulation. 

“Thrall.” He called out softly. “Have you…ever been with anyone? Sexually speaking?”

Immediately they shot up out of the water as if a tryanid grabbed their ass. Antros would have laughed if he wasn’t seeking information. “Ah…why yes, I have! M-May I ask why, my lord?”

“I am curious.” He decided to be frank. “I’ve been reading a few things and I want to know if I’m capable of mating.”

Well, he honestly certainly got a reaction, just not one he was expecting. The thrall was, from what he could tell, trying very hard not to grin. “That’s…well…do you want to find out?”

“Do I?” Antros asked himself, furrowing his brow. 

“I know you’re not going to fit. At least not now.” 

“Fit? I’m afraid I only know that…that it feels good and where I can go, not…on those finer aspects.” 

“It’s certainly not a one size fits all.” They began to explain, sinking back into the bath. “And there’s a lot of ways one can have sex. It’s not just penis in vagina.”

“It’s not?” 

“Of course not. Humans are very good at finding ways around natural anatomy. In particular men have a gland called a prostate that can be stimulated through the anus to give pleasure. Both sexes can also give pleasure with their mouths and hands. All you need is friction, really.”

That…explained the delightful little sensations he’d experienced earlier. The request was on his lips, but his thrall, Emperor bless them, already guessed. 

“Do you want me to try something on you?”

Antros suppressed his own grin. “Aren’t I suppose to ask for consent first?”

“You already have it.” Their tone of voice changed, almost purring. “If you mind, sit on the edge of the basin?”

Antros did as asked, lifting himself from the water and immediately spreading his legs to give access. He was surprised to find himself already a slightly erect. When his thrall bend down to attend to it with their mouth the sensation he felt before returned. In droves. 

It was as delicious as the first time he tasted wine as an aspirant. That memory, he found, aided in this experience too. Hands the size and shape of shovels curled against the rim of the tub, cracking brick stone. 

“Oh…” He moaned. Indeed the thrall was very experienced with their tongue, making slow heavy passes around his hardening shaft from top to bottom and back again. Sometimes they gently pinched or kneaded his balls in a way that sent more twinges of heat into his member. Until the muscles in his pelvis began to contract and relax in rhythmic succession. 

He bade them to stand back for a moment, almost overwhelmed by all of these new experiences. It felt almost too good. Leaning up he got a good look at himself for what felt like the first time. Just as in the diagrams he was as erect as could be, the head and shift gleaming with moisture. Reaching out, he ran his thumb over the very end and was greeted by a bead of clear, slightly viscous fluid. Pre-ejaculate is what the book had called it. So he did still have all of those glands intact after all... 

“You're breathing hard.” The thrall spoke in an almost exalted whisper. “Are you enjoying it, master?”

“I am.” Antros breathed. “I just…did not think myself capable of it.”

“I didn’t think so either. But I…I think I’m glad you are. You looked like you really needed this.”

Antros didn’t bother trying to guess how they knew they that. The slow, lengthy strokes he was giving to his own shift and head were making him shift and twitch. More of the fluid was beading slowly, dripping down to the stone in clear threads. What he was doing and what they had been doing to him brought on similar reactions from the thrall too. 

Watching them for a moment, Antros formed an idea.

“Do you want to be pleasured as well?”

“I-If you want!” They clapped a hand over their mouth, obviously excited. “But, uh…if you please, I’d want to finish you off first. You should be able to I think.”

Antros agreed, nodding slowly and let them approach again. But the mood had him acting a little…cheeky. Large, smooth hands rubbed down the thrall’s own exposed skin as they continued. In particular when he reached down to run a thumb over their nipples, he was rewarded with a tiny yelp. They almost stopped mid stroke, looking scandalized but all the more aroused for it. 

Soon though there wasn’t much else to think about because all sensation and heat narrowed down to his now throbbing member. He could feel it. The blood rush made it almost painfully hard, large and thick. Nerves and muscles in his legs and hips jumped and twitched. He very much wanted to begin to thrust, just barely keeping control. Too, noises he made were unbecoming of his stance as an Astartes, but found he had no control over that either. 

Everything below the waist felt absolutely engorged with blood and sensation until his spine went stiff and he finally released. Words could not describe it accurately. It was all at once a rush and a drain. More fluid, white and creamy, flooded from his member in strong spurts, splattering into the water and onto the prideful face of the thrall. His balls contracted against his groin and he continued to pulse hard and fast for what felt like several seconds. 

Antros remained erect even after all that, but the pressure in his pelvis and balls had eased. He relaxed, sighing, realizing he tasted blood in his mouth. His fangs had extended, pricking his gums.

“Mmm…” He rumbled, leaning back against the brick flooring. A bead of ejaculate was still dripping from his member, a thumb reaching up to rub it clean. Still highly sensitive, he twitched even at just that touch. It felt amazing. 

“Are you fine, my lord?” Asked the thrall, leaning next to his bulk to take a look. Without thinking, Antros grinned and caught them in his arms. Vaguely he considered actually attempting to mate with them, but the urge held itself back. Instead his hands dipped low, their much smaller legs framing his still strong erection. 

“I am fine. More than fine.” He breathed into their shoulder, holding, but only enough to keep them steady. They could easily slide off of him if they wished. “Are you fine?”

“I am as…as long as you don’t stop. Oh, please don’t stop.” They whimpered. 

From there they muttered and breathed instructions, turning the very intimate moment into an education opportunity as much as a reciprocation. While much more mobile and noisy, the thrall was reacting the same exact way he had, and so he knew he was doing something right. Especially when they finally tightened around him and released. It was a flailing, trembling moment of wet skin sliding against hard muscle and flesh. 

Somewhere between it all he had his own second orgasm. The rush of pearly fluid was so much stronger this time and came from merely watching and doing. The relaxation and slow release of tension was all the more satisfying then as he softened and shrank down to neutral size. It ached, slightly, but in a way that not at all felt bad. 

The thrall, meanwhile, was a puddle in his arms, all grins and prayers to him. It stroked his ego in ways that felt almost as good as their mouth stroking his shaft. 

“I swear…I swear to you, my lord.” They gasped. “I will be prepared for you next time. I will make you fit, if…if only so you can experience that as well.” They flushed. 

“I look forward to it.” He rumbled, understanding and knowledge filling his mind. 

Mephiston was really onto something.


	2. Mating (female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antros returns to sate his curiosity once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually following up with the first chapter! Small note, this is somewhat of a reader insert as described in the first chapter. BUT since this has to involve actual sex, there will be a female AND a male version. THEY is specifically used here to describe the blood thrall to allow for a better self insert experience, both for myself, the reader AND the friend this was written for. Thus it accounts for any gender, but physically speaking you are reading about a thrall with FEMALE anatomy. The male version will be the NEXT chapter. 
> 
> Please keep that in mind and enjoy! 
> 
> PS: this story is completely and utterly consensual and involves both oral and penetrative sex. No kinks, no niche quirks or what have you, just good old sex the way I personally think it should be. ;)

Antros’s mind continued to be occupied. The restoration of his sweeping towers had to put on halt since boarding the ship and his excitement about combing the stars warred with a grating sense of home sickness he couldn’t shake. Many of his tomes went with him, including the…educational sort. It was a subject of his he indulged in when he could. Too, he performed many experiments on himself. Preparing, if he wanted to be so bold as to admit it. He remembered the promise his favored thrall made him and it helped cope with the stress of navigating the political and social climate attached to his master and Lord Rhacelus. 

Oh, Lord Rhacelus. The old librarian would be truly furious if he ever found out he knew what Mephiston was capable of…and what he had done in turn. Frankly, Antros thought he needed to try it himself!

And so Antros filled the time in void travel with writings and studying and experimenting. Within his private chambers the lumes were all but dark, only sconces floating on their grav-panles provided any light. He didn’t need much and he bore no guests today, which was fine considering what he was doing. Within his gently curled fist was his naked cock and in front of him a grand tome of notes he’d been carefully taking. Trying to describe his experiences. Some sensations were better than others. Some sessions more satisfying and he wondered why that was. 

His slow, careful strokes had resulted in a beautifully hard cock peeking just at the edge of the stone table, left to the chill air. It felt good, he realized. It was very different than the times he had pleasured himself in the bath, or even in his coffin before confining himself to the blood sleep. His quill made a note of that as the blooming head slowly leaked pre across his fingers. 

Still, nothing felt as good as that night with his thrall. Emperor bless them they had known exactly what they were doing and just remembering the sensations brought on by their mouth invited a fresh bead to the head. Too, he had never gotten to feel what the opposite sex felt like. Smooth, puffy flesh so unbelievably slick to the touch. The way they wriggled in delight when his fingers fooled around in their folds, finally pushing a finger into them. 

Before he could stop himself, his cock completed such imagined intercourse and came, hard. With a grunt of effort, he pushed the book away to avoid an unintentional stain and held the throbbing length until it was done. He hadn’t even needed to stroke all that vigorously like the last few times. Too, he noticed he produced far more…

Breathing hard, his free hand made a few slightly shaky notes. He was definitely coming to the conclusion that he was very, very attracted to his thrall. To the point that the mere idea of them sent his cock twitching again. It remained hard like it had that day as well, as if waiting for more. He wanted more too. With both hearts thumping he gingerly cleaned away the evidence and made to stand away from the table. The tabard he wore hid absolutely nothing, unfortunately. It peeked out from the overlap, angled sharply upwards and his hands wanted to be all over it again. His balls still felt pleasantly full and hot, prepared to release again despite just having done so seconds ago. With another soft gasp his hands kneaded his balls until the pressure eased just enough to feel like he could walk without being discovered. 

Although still hard, it was now possible to hide it within the folds of his crimson and blue tabard and leave his study. Truly, he knew he was absolutely ready to mate when his thrall deemed themself ready, and if they accepted him in turn. The mating rituals of humans seemed an utterly complex process and many, he realized, were purposefully written in unrealistic measure. This was fine. He knew the effect exaggeration had on a good tale. Of course, the best source of evidence was always found personally…

He passed none of his brothers down here. The intercessors assigned to this mission with them were not present in this part of he ship and his masters had their own sectors they dwelt in. Too, there were very few thralls and only of the highest rank lurked down here. Fewer still were due to the late hours. A night cycle had fallen, the ship’s lumes appropriately dimmed. When he reached the chambers where his coffin was held, he expected to sleep himself, but…well, he had not gone soft at all. Between his journey from the study hall to his chambers his cock was threatening to bounce free, stiff and persistent. It helped him little that he could literally smell his thrall within the chambers.

They were the one responsible for keeping his coffin in order and ensuring that all of his affects of office and study were here he needed them to be. A fresh decanter of his favorite wine was perched close to the coffin’s vast mechanisms, placed there just before he got there, likely. He had not requested it, but it was always there regardless. Kind gestures like that might have been deepening his attraction for them. He breathed in.

He knew that tonight he would not sleep. Not with these ideas in his head and their scent in his nostrils. They would come if called, even at this hour…and so he did. 

They arrived faster than he guessed. 

“I could not sleep either, master.” They admitted softly, head down as if ashamed. Their aura bloomed a deep, needful purple. He understood why now. 

“I am ready for you, if you are ready for me.” He breathed, resisting the urge to move to them right away. They were biting at their fingers and panting, as if already battling the need as he was. 

“I should be.” Finally they regained some composure, smiling fitfully and gazing up at him. “Uh…well, when you called I was…doing just that.”

“Preparing?” He flushed slightly, grinning.

“Ye-Yes, my lord. I’ve been…well, I think about you a lot. I’ve obviously been with others but I’ve never wanted to return as much as…well, as much as I’ve wanted to come back to you.”

“You flatter me.” He purred. God Emperor he was getting so very hard again. “But I will not mate you if you don’t feel the need to right now.”

To his amusement and surprise they shook their head rapidly. “By all means! All you have to do is ask. It might be a bit…awkward at first, but I am going to make this work and uh…well, I can tell you’re very ready yourself.” 

At some point he had swung free, completely stiff. He sighed. “Aye, it can’t be helped I think.”

“No, not really. Sometimes it’ll just pop up when it wants to. Especially if your hormones are up.” They chortled and approached, gently running a cool hand along its burning length. Antros has to literally grit his teeth the sensation was so strong. 

“God Emperor.” They whispered. “You are…larger than I remember somehow. I’ll make this work. You deserve it. Hell, I deserve it too, I think.”

“You do.” He confirmed. “You did so much right and you know me so well. You need this pleasure as well.”

“Then, where shall we…?”

Antros paused a moment, thinking. “In the basin again, I think. Is it still full?”

“Of course.” They huffed, as if the answer was obvious, taking him by the hand to guide him. The other thrall who normally attended to his clothing was not present and so this thrall began to fuss over him with some effort. Chuckling softly, he did away with his tabard with a simple shrug and then did away with theirs with a simple pull. Grumbling in ways he found oddly adorable they fought him into the basin, water slashing about the bricks tone when they were less than graceful about it. 

The touch of hot water on his body and cock had an immediately soothing effect, muscles that he had little idea were tense easing. Too, the pressure in his balls once more eased off, allowing him some room to move. The thrall, however, seemed all pent up, wriggling and kneading their breasts and trying not to touch themselves. This was the first time he’d seen them a bit unsure. 

“Could…could I make a request, my lord?”

“Of course.”

“Do you…uh, did you read anything on oral?”

“Indeed.” He grinned. “I was going to ask if I could practice on you.”

“Please!”

Endeared by their excitement, Antros laughed and pressed himself against them. Kissing would not be entirely feasible due to the sheer size difference, not to mention the hight, but little nips and bites were exchanged on both sides. Soon though he had them carefully wrestled onto the edge of the basin, spreading their legs wide. 

Immediately the mating scent hit him, as did the lovely sight of them in what he could only describe as full bloom. All pink and hot. His tongue was gently parting those folds right away, a slow discovering lick that sampled so many different tastes and scents all at once. Below him the thrall whimpered softly, legs and torso flexing as if pulled by unseen strings. Their aura fountained a deep, nourishing violet of sensation and pleasure. 

And so he worked them. Focusing on the soft little nub of flesh at the very top of their labia. A clit as it was called…they reacted to its stimulation the same way he had when his cock’s head was licked. It too became slick and softly puffy and just a little bit stiff. Their opening, their vagina, was left unloved for the moment by once the thrall began to twitch and strain he carefully poked a finger within it. To his pleasant surprise it was a little more forgiving than his first time with them but he did not try too much now. He only probed, watching and panting for reaction. Oh, they seemed to enjoy about everything he was doing to them. So slick…below him his cock throbbed with what he thought were the first stages of orgasm, but then they orgasmed before anything else. 

It was sudden. Soft, but strong contractions of flesh around his fingers, the stiff twitching spine and then the insistent wriggling of hips. 

“Oh, God Emperor!” They gasped. 

He remained with them a few seconds longer, licking until their vocalizations became slightly pained. They sat up, panting and moaning, tangling their fingers into his damp locks of hair with such affection his hearts leapt. 

“I thought I was going to faint.” They breathed, stroking his face. “I never and I mean never came that fast before.”

He smiled boyishly. “Was I good?”

They crumpled up their face, gently swatting him. “Do you even need to ask?”

“Do you still want to mate?”

They gestured. “I just need a moment to catch up. I’ll give you some attention until then.”

Gratefully he stood to his full hight and presented his hardness to them, which they instantly began to stroke and nuzzle. They were wise, then…not to use their mouth. He doubted he would have lasted even seconds with that. Instead the soft hands and kisses his was receiving now eased him as much as prepared. Soon thick globs of his pre were decorating their lips. Then urge hit him then. 

Gently, he grabbed the thrall and set them down, bent over the edge of the basin braced against his massive forearm. They provided no resistance, only a heady moan, knowing what was about to happen. He mounted their hips, muscles poised and in a moment of pure reflex his cock’s head found their entrance. He heard them call out his name in bliss That spurred on more reflexes and sensations he knew he would have a difficult time describing later. His hips were utterly overcome with a surge of heat. Movement was impossible to resist. He thrusted into them in slow, deep strokes, spine constantly curving and pressing into his mate with gently care. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked between quivering gasps. He noticed he had an exquisitely hard time stopping but he did. Just for a moment. 

“N-Not at all.” They moaned as if coming up for air. “Just the opposite. Just…just please touch me.”

And he did, running his lips along their damp shoulders and neck, the arm not bracing them raising up to fondle their breasts, tweaking a nipple before traveling down to find that lovely little nub of sensation he knew drove them to climax last time. Whatever they said next was smothered in a symphony of their pleasure, making words impossible.

There did not need to be words. 

Soon he could no longer remain still. He began to thrust again, slow and deep, reaching as far into them as he dared. His body reacted on pure, primitive drives and instincts, born into the human the moment they become matured. To see them realized felt so good. His thralls was clearly feeling the same, pressing their ass further into the curve of his pelvis or wrapping their legs around the back of his thighs. The plumpness of their inner flesh…he kept going. His cock felt utterly engorged, gliding in and out as smooth as silk. The very tip saw hot rushes of pre continue to leak, all too aware of exactly how his body was reacting. As sensation gradually increased so too did his pace. He thrust more rapidly or, when he would experience an especially strong sensation, he would remain within, nestling in as far as he would go while they tightened around him. Neither of them were silent, and none of it was language. Then...

Climax was coming. He could feel it, almost painful. So much pressure and heat striving to reach the very tip of his cock. It released like the snap of a twig and then he was flooding his thrall with his seed. Slow hip thrusts turned into rapid, shallow pulses that saw him remaining within, drawing out his climax and pulling a strained cry from his lips. He felt them come just moments later. A tightening of the flesh surround his cock, holding him in place. His hands stopped their motions, his thrall gripping his arm so tightly the knuckles turned white. They cursed and praised all at once, eyes glazed over and pupils dilated. 

Antros let out a long breath, gingerly withdrawing. Sticky trails of fluid followed, both creamy white and clear. At last the insane pressure relaxed, leaving him feeling almost boneless in its absence. He still stood despite a slight stagger but the thrall, grinning, flopped back against the brick. 

“That was the best I ever had.”

Blushing, Antros hid his grin against their belly. “I still have much to learn…but my thanks.”


	3. Mating (male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antros returns to sate his curiosity once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually following up with the first chapter! Small note, this is somewhat of a reader insert as described in the first chapter. BUT since this has to involve actual sex, there will be a female AND a male version. THEY is specifically used here to describe the blood thrall to allow for a better self insert experience, both for myself, the reader AND the friend this was written for. Thus it accounts for any gender, but physically speaking you are reading about a thrall with MALE anatomy. The female version will be the PREVIOUS chapter.
> 
> Please keep that in mind and enjoy!
> 
> PS: this story is completely and utterly consensual and involves both oral and penetrative sex. No kinks, no niche quirks or what have you, just good old sex the way I personally think it should be. ;)

Antros’s mind continued to be occupied. The restoration of his sweeping towers had to put on halt since boarding the ship and his excitement about combing the stars warred with a grating sense of home sickness he couldn’t shake. Many of his tomes went with him, including the…educational sort. It was a subject of his he indulged in when he could. Too, he performed many experiments on himself. Preparing, if he wanted to be so bold as to admit it. He remembered the promise his favored thrall made him and it helped cope with the stress of navigating the political and social climate attached to his master and Lord Rhacelus. 

Oh, Lord Rhacelus. The old librarian would be truly furious if he ever found out he knew what Mephiston was capable of…and what he had done in turn. Frankly, Antros thought he needed to try it himself! 

And so Antros filled the time in void travel with writings and studying and experimenting. Within his private chambers the lumes were all but dark, only sconces floating on their grav-panles provided any light. He didn’t need much and he bore no guests today, which was fine considering what he was doing. Within his gently curled fist was his naked cock and in front of him a grand tome of notes he’d been carefully taking. Trying to describe his experiences. Some sensations were better than others. Some sessions more satisfying and he wondered why that was. 

His slow, careful strokes had resulted in a beautifully hard cock peeking just at the edge of the stone table, left to the chill air. It felt good, he realized. It was very different than the times he had pleasured himself in the bath, or even in his coffin before confining himself to the blood sleep. His quill made a note of that as the blooming head slowly leaked pre across his fingers. 

Still, nothing felt as good as that night with his thrall. Emperor bless them they had known exactly what they were doing and just remembering the sensations brought on by their mouth invited a fresh bead to the head. Too, he had never gotten to feel what another member of the same sex felt like. A pert, lengthy cock and plump balls. The way they wriggled in delight as he pumped them with his fist, his finger fooling around with their ass… 

Before he could stop himself, his cock completed such imagined intercourse and came, hard. With a grunt of effort, he pushed the book away to avoid an unintentional stain and held the throbbing length until it was done. He hadn’t even needed to stroke all that vigorously like the last few times. Too, he noticed he produced far more… 

Breathing hard, his free hand made a few slightly shaky notes. He was definitely coming to the conclusion that he was very, very attracted to his thrall. To the point that the mere idea of them sent his cock twitching again. It remained hard like it had that day as well, as if waiting for more. He wanted more too. With both hearts thumping he gingerly cleaned away the evidence and made to stand away from the table. The tabard he wore hid absolutely nothing, unfortunately. It peeked out from the overlap, angled sharply upwards and his hands wanted to be all over it again. His balls still felt pleasantly full and hot, prepared to release again despite just having done so seconds ago. With another soft gasp his hands kneaded his balls until the pressure eased just enough to feel like he could walk without being discovered. 

Although still hard, it was now possible to hide it within the folds of his crimson and blue tabard and leave his study. Truly, he knew he was absolutely ready to mate when his thrall deemed themself ready, and if they accepted him in turn. The mating rituals of humans seemed an utterly complex process and many, he realized, were purposefully written in unrealistic measure. This was fine. He knew the effect exaggeration had on a good tale. Of course, the best source of evidence was always found personally… 

He passed none of his brothers down here. The intercessors assigned to this mission with them were not present in this part of he ship and his masters had their own sectors they dwelt in. Too, there were very few thralls and only of the highest rank lurked down here. Fewer still were due to the late hours. A night cycle had fallen, the ship’s lumes appropriately dimmed. When he reached the chambers where his coffin was held, he expected to sleep himself, but…well, he had not gone soft at all. Between his journey from the study hall to his chambers his cock was threatening to bounce free, stiff and persistent. It helped him little that he could literally smell his thrall within the chambers. 

They were the one responsible for keeping his coffin in order and ensuring that all of his affects of office and study were here he needed them to be. A fresh decanter of his favorite wine was perched close to the coffin’s vast mechanisms, placed there just before he got there, likely. He had not requested it, but it was always there regardless. Kind gestures like that might have been deepening his attraction for them. He breathed in. 

He knew that tonight he would not sleep. Not with these ideas in his head and their scent in his nostrils. They would come if called, even at this hour…and so he did. 

They arrived faster than he guessed. 

“I could not sleep either, master.” They admitted softly, head down as if ashamed. Their aura bloomed a deep, needful purple. He understood why now. 

“I am ready for you, if you are ready for me.” He breathed, resisting the urge to move to them right away. They were biting at their fingers and panting, as if already battling the need as he was. 

“I should be.” Finally they regained some composure, smiling fitfully and gazing up at him. “Uh…well, when you called I was…doing just that.” 

“Preparing?” He flushed slightly, grinning. 

“Ye-Yes, my lord. I’ve been…well, I think about you a lot. I’ve obviously been with others but I’ve never wanted to return as much as…well, as much as I’ve wanted to come back to you.” 

“You flatter me.” He purred. God Emperor he was getting so very hard again. “But I will not mate you if you don’t feel the need to right now.” 

To his amusement and surprise they shook their head rapidly. “By all means! All you have to do is ask. It might be a bit…awkward at first, but I am going to make this work and uh…well, I can tell you’re very ready yourself.” 

At some point he had swung free, completely stiff. He sighed. “Aye, it can’t be helped I think.” 

“No, not really. Sometimes it’ll just pop up when it wants to. Especially if your hormones are up.” They chortled and approached, gently running a cool hand along its burning length. Antros has to literally grit his teeth the sensation was so strong. 

“God Emperor.” They whispered. “You are…larger than I remember somehow. I’ll make this work. You deserve it. Hell, I deserve it too, I think.” 

“You do.” He confirmed. “You did so much right and you know me so well. You need this pleasure as well.” 

“Then, where shall we…?” 

Antros paused a moment, thinking. “In the basin again, I think. Is it still full?” 

“Of course.” They huffed, as if the answer was obvious, taking him by the hand to guide him. The other thrall who normally attended to his clothing was not present and so this thrall began to fuss over him with some effort. Chuckling softly, he did away with his tabard with a simple shrug and then did away with theirs with a simple pull. Grumbling in ways he found oddly adorable they fought him into the basin, water slashing about the brickstone when they were less than graceful about it. 

The touch of hot water on his body and cock had an immediately soothing effect, muscles that he had little idea were tense easing. Too, the pressure in his balls once more eased off, allowing him some room to move. The thrall, however, seemed all pent up, wriggling and kneading their balls and trying not to touch themselves. This was the first time he’d seen them a bit unsure. 

“Could…could I make a request, my lord?” 

“Of course.” 

“Do you…uh, did you read anything on oral?” 

“Indeed.” He grinned. “I was going to ask if I could practice on you.” 

“Please!” 

Endeared by their excitement, Antros laughed and pressed himself against them. Kissing would not be entirely feasible due to the sheer size difference, not to mention the hight, but little nips and bites were exchanged on both sides. Soon though he had them carefully wrestled onto the edge of the basin, spreading their legs wide. 

Immediately the mating scent hit him, as did the lovely sight of them in what he could only describe as full mast. All plump and stiff. His tongue was gently tasting the length of it right away, a slow discovering lick that sampled so many different tastes and scents all at once. Below him the thrall whimpered softly, legs and torso flexing as if pulled by unseen strings. Their aura fountained a deep, nourishing violet of sensation and pleasure. 

And so he worked them. Focusing on the head of their cock slowly emerging from the foreskin like an unwrapping gift. Too his fingers carefully kneaded their balls, playfully pinching their ass, or offering a chance for them to languidly thrust into his fist. It soon became slick and leaked gleaming beads of pre-cum in short order. Too, the head finally emerged, all shiny and pink. Their opening, their ass, was left unloved for the moment but once the thrall began to twitch and strain he carefully poked a finger within it. To his pleasant surprise it was a little more forgiving than his first time with them but he did not try too much now. He only probed, watching and panting for reactions. Oh, they seemed to enjoy about everything he was doing to them. So very hard…below him his cock throbbed with what he thought were the first stages of orgasm, but then they orgasmed before anything else. 

It was sudden. He barely caught the small fountain of pearly cum before it could escape his notice. Their cock twitched and pumped into his mouth, a scant amount running from Antros’s puckered lips. Its taste was unlike any he had sampled before, and he liked it. 

“Oh, God Emperor!” They gasped. 

He remained with them a few seconds longer, licking and kneading their taught balls until their vocalizations became slightly pained. They sat up, panting and moaning, tangling their fingers into his damp locks of hair with such affection his hearts leapt. 

“I thought I was going to faint.” They breathed, stroking his face. “I never and I mean never came that fast before.” 

He smiled boyishly. “Was I good?” 

They crumpled up their face, gently swatting him. “Do you even need to ask?” 

“Do you still want to mate?” 

They gestured. “I just need a moment to catch up. I’ll give you some attention until then.” 

Gratefully he stood to his full hight and presented his hardness to them, which they instantly began to stroke and nuzzle. They were wise, then…not to use their mouth. He doubted he would have lasted even seconds with that. Instead the soft hands and kisses his was receiving now eased him as much as prepared. Soon thick globs of his pre were decorating their lips. Then urge hit him then. 

Gently, he grabbed the thrall and set them down, bent over the edge of the basin braced against his massive forearm. They provided no resistance, only a heady moan, knowing what was about to happen. He mounted their hips, muscles poised and in a moment of pure reflex his cock’s head found their ass. He heard them call out his name in bliss That spurred on more reflexes and sensations he knew he would have a difficult time describing later. His hips were utterly overcome with a surge of heat. Movement was impossible to resist. He thrusted into them in slow, deep strokes, spine constantly curving and pressing into his mate with gently care. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked between quivering gasps. He noticed he had an exquisitely hard time stopping but he did. Just for a moment. 

“N-Not at all.” They moaned as if coming up for air. “Just the opposite. Just…just please touch me.” 

And he did, running his lips along their damp shoulders and neck, the arm not bracing them dipping low to fondle their balls, caressing softly before traveling up to find that lovely cock of theirs, already so slick and hardened again as he pumped his fist. Whatever they said next was smothered in a symphony of their pleasure, making words impossible. 

There did not need to be words. 

Soon he could no longer remain still. He began to thrust again, slow and deep, reaching as far into them as he dared. His body reacted on pure, primitive drives and instincts, born into the human the moment they become matured. To see them realized felt so good. His thralls was clearly feeling the same, pressing their ass further into the curve of his pelvis or wrapping their legs around the back of his thighs. The tightness of their ass…he kept going. His cock felt utterly engorged, gliding in and out as smooth as silk. The very tip saw hot rushes of pre continue to leak, all too aware of exactly how his body was reacting. As sensation gradually increased so too did his pace. He thrust more rapidly or, when he would experience an especially strong sensation, he would remain within, nestling in as far as he would go while they tightened around him. Neither of them were silent, and none of it was language. Then... 

Climax was coming. He could feel it, almost painful. So much pressure and heat striving to reach the very tip of his cock. It released like the snap of a twig and then he was flooding his thrall with his seed. Slow hip thrusts turned into rapid, shallow pulses that saw him remaining within, drawing out his climax and pulling a strained cry from his lips. He felt them come just moments later. Another, strong hot surge of fluid rushed into his open fist, holding them gently, pumping slow as they came almost as long as he did. His hands stopped their motions, his thrall gripping his arm so tightly the knuckles turned white. They cursed and praised all at once, eyes glazed over and pupils dilated. 

Antros let out a long breath, gingerly withdrawing. Sticky trails of fluid followed, all creamy white and viscus. At last the insane pressure relaxed, leaving him feeling almost boneless in its absence. He still stood despite a slight stagger but the thrall, grinning, flopped back against the brick. 

“That was the best I ever had.” 

Blushing, Antros hid his grin against their belly. “I still have much to learn…but my thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this offshot series! The male version has a slightly higher word count but by all this is basically a copy and paste with the juicy details switched out. Be sure to read To Serve and leave a comment. ;)


End file.
